


laughing is not the most fun brendon can have

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Hypomania, Hypomanic episode, Laughter, M/M, Mania, Manic Episode, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, P!ATD, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, bipolar, mental health, paradoxical laughter, patd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brendon is having an episode of excessive laughter and dallon helps to calm him down.





	laughing is not the most fun brendon can have

**Author's Note:**

> hi, before you read this, i'd just like to let you know that this is actually something that i struggle with daily at school, and this isn't really categorised a comedy kind of fanfiction if you get what i'm saying? thank you so much and i really hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction! xx

it was fifth period and brendon was in math class. his seat was next to one of his best friends, dallon. dallon was quite different to all of his other friends – he was calm and collected, well behaved and followed his religion very well. despite this all, he found him absolutely hilarious and he had a right to find him so, as dallon did have a great sense of humour. sometimes brendon got way too overwhelmed when it came to humour though.

  
his math teacher was making a few jokes here and there, as he did, and dallon was being his usual amusing self, enjoying making brendon laugh. after every joke or innuendo that came out of his teacher, brendon found himself becoming extremely red and trying really hard not to laugh, which was painful and hurt his head a lot.

  
“mr urie, you seem to be struggling with your work, are you?” his teacher spoke, he was a little concerned because brendon was genuinely trying to do the column multiplication and the effort he was putting into it was very visible, yet he just couldn’t do it and this was all accompanied by him laughing close to hysterical.

  
“um, y-yeah, its really difficult,” brendon got out between his chuckles.

  
“okay brendon, i’m actually going to have to ask you to calm down.”

  
“i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” brendon said trying his hardest to compose himself, making him laugh even more. at this point the teacher had walked away.

  
“dude, you need to stop laughing,” dallon said, amused.

  
“i can’t” brendon whispered, still laughing, in a really scared voice.

  
“look at me, it’s okay, bren,” he said understandingly, once he realised brendon really wasn’t enjoying this.

  
brendon stopped laughing and met his eyes. when their eyes met, brendon let his head fall back into his hands and he started laughing into them, his head then falling forward onto his lap, hyperventilating.

  
dallon felt a little worried, but didn’t let it show. he went over to the teacher who was now sat at his desk and quietly said “brendon’s kind of freaking out, can we quickly take a few minutes outside? i know how to calm him down.”  
the teacher looked up and said, “yes, of course,” with a frown.

  
dallon, walked back to brendon and helped him up.

  
“what are you doing?” brendon asked, alarmed.

  
“we’re going outside and i’m going to help you calm down. sir said i could, don’t worry.” dallon reassured the him.

  
they got out the door and into the empty corridor and dallon let go of brendon.  
“ok, brendon. for real, what’s so funny?” dallon asked.

  
“nothing’s actually funny, but everything’s funny. oh my god dallon i don’t even know, i’ve clearly just got something wrong with me and i can’t make it stop. oh god, what if i never stop?” brendon errupted with a long panicked laugh.

  
“okay, now you’re anxious _and_ laughing your ass off. please, brendon, calm down.”

  
“i can’t calm down! especially not when you’re being funny as fuck!”

  
“i’m sorry brendon. look, why don’t you think about something else? take a big deep breath in and count to ten.”

  
“that never works though!”

  
“you haven’t even tried it. take a deep breath.”

  
brendon gave in to desperation on making it all stop and slowly breathed in shakily, fighting off the laughter. he noticed that the harder he tried to stop, the more difficult it became to fight. he gasped out the breath he was holding and went straight back to hyperventilating, but not laughing anymore.

  
“it’s okay, bren, you’re going to be okay. just take it slow, there’s no rush. take the time you need.”

  
he tightly shut his eyes and let himself fall back on the wall while taking the deepest and slowest breaths he could, occasionally letting out the smallest giggle. dallon made sure not to react to the laughter, because he knew that would trigger even more.

  
“that’s it, keep going,” he reassured him.  
brendon finally felt himself coming back to normality and once he was calm enough to not be laughing again anytime soon, a thumping headache came over him.

  
“holy shit! my head’s _killing_ me,” brendon whined and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“yeah, probably because that’s one of the worst laughing fits you’ve had yet.”

“god damn,” brendon said.

  
“hey! don’t use the lord’s name in vein.”

  
brendon would usually react to that with laughter, but decided an eye roll and tiny smile would be far safer.

  
“let’s go back to class now, bren.”  
dallon patted brendon on the back and they walked back together.


End file.
